You are making me uncomfortable, leave
by Always in Trouble
Summary: Enoch finds it unbearable to be around Olive after kissing her. When they get on the ship, he tries to do everything to keep her away from him, Enoch simply can't think straight near her. So he recreates the spider-baby doll from before to help him instead of Olive. But it wanders off on its own. What it does puts an end to the nervous tension between them. And possibly does more?
1. Chapter 1

**I am a dumbhead. I uploaded this a day ago, thinking that nah I dont need something called reading the things I write again before uploading them. Nooo, I'll be fine, what can go wrong?**

 **Yeah well, this morning I read it again and couldn't help but sigh and wanna bash myself against a wall. This is now not a one-shot. If you guys want to I can continue to write it or just let it stay a one shot. So if you wanna say what you think about it and whether or not it should stay as a one-shot. After editing it, I am now proud to present to you: my rewritten version of what happened after Olive and Enoch got on the ship. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was over. It was all over…Enoch sighed as he entered his new bedroom on the ship, looking around to get accustomed to his new surroundings. The wet and broken floorboards didn't bother him much, he could learn to live with the constant smell of seawater and fish but what he didn't like was the lack of shelves and no place for his desk. His eyes inspected the walls, hoping to locate a single shelf but there were none in sight. Where was he supposed to put his hearts now?

The teen could hear the wind outside as he sat on the what used to be bed and looked around the room helplessly. It was very messy and everything needed to be fixed otherwise it would fall apart as soon as he touched it. He couldn't and wouldn't ask for help either. Enoch scoffed. Not that Jake and Emma would help him, they were too busy making out somewhere. His eyes trailed a stream of water that started from the broken metal door of his room, went across the whole floor and disappeared behind the cupboard which was perhaps left behind by the sailors in a hurry. The darkish green and blue colour combination of the room didn't bother him much, it was just like in their old home. He subconsciously compared it with his old one. Back there he still didn't bother tidying up but at least he had enough space to store his jars and parts. Even with the little sunlight he let in it still felt like a space he truly felt was his and no one else's.

Suddenly he didn't feel so happy defeating those wights with the skeleton army. The battle was won for now but they lost everything they owned in the mean time. They lost their home in return even though in the end he admitted it had to be done in order to escape and face Barron. And he couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to ever feel like he felt back there. He frowned and got up so he could begin his work again, the sooner the better.

''Enoch! Enoch, where are you?''

A familiar voice could be heard from the other side of the corridor and Enoch froze in his spot as soon as he heard Olive's voice. He turned sharply as if expecting her to be leaning against his door frame. The teen wasn't really prepared to face her, not now. Not after what he had done and not only that but what he had done in front of the others. Why he had done what he had…Enoch had no idea. He had felt that he should've since all of them thought Olive was dead and he couldn't bear that thought. He couldn't and even flat out refused to admit that Olive had died in his arms. So he acted for once on behalf of what he felt inside, he did what he felt he should've done a long time ago yet hadn't realized why he wanted to so much. He kissed her. He kissed her cold lips, as if silently saying good bye to her before she awoke again. And in the end of course the others just had to tease him for it.

Those little fireballs didn't let him forget afterwards as they were grinning like crazy all the way to the ship and he scowled, remembering what looks he had received especially from Bronwyn and Horace. The twins were too small to understand but the other two saw what happened between him and Olive.

''Enoch! Are you here at all?'' Her voice rang in his ears again as he searched for something to do and saw his jars still untouched. Trying to look busy, he started to unpack the jars he still kept in his suitcase. Enoch needed a hammer and a lot of nails if he wanted to distract himself from Olive.

Said red head was getting excited with every step. She wanted to find him and thank him. _Enoch._ Olive smiled as she said his name in her mind. The red head knew he was there but he didn't bother to answer her even though he saved her life back there with the elephant. The memory came back before her eyes and for a moment Olive started walking slower, her light steps echoing in the corridor.

The teen remembered what it was like…being so close to death. Falling frozen on the ground was the last thing she remembered before waking ut to Enoch's face. The fire inside her, which had pulsated so vibrantly in her veins could've vanished…forever. It was so cold, she never knew she could feel that way. Olive Elephanta never got cold in her life and yet there she was, laying on the ground, ice covering her body and everything was all blurry. Whatever she may had felt, however confused she might have been she knew one thing…it was Enoch's voice that guided her back into the real world.

That deep voice with his irish accent that she liked so much, that rich voice that if commanded something…she would do it. She would do anything for Enoch.

A blush started to creep its way on her cheeks as she remembered his words:

 _All these years I never appreciated you. I didn't see how lucky I was. I got so used to having you there … I never realized…''_

And then she had opened her eyes to see him smile for the first time in what felt like forever. Olive never understood to the full extent how deeply she had grown on him and at that moment she actually saw something resembling affection on his face. Even in her wildest dreams, she didn't imagine Enoch showing affection towards her, what she had to settle for was to be around him. That was enough for her, she would think normally. So…what was that she saw in his eyes for that one moment while he was smiling?

When Bronwyn snickered behind them she knew she had missed something important, something that the necromancer wasn't telling her.

Olive huffed and her pace quickened again when she saw his suitcase halfway in the room open. He was never going to answer was he…?

The red head knocked on the room respectively like she did when they lived in the house. He never let anyone in his room even when they knocked, let alone let them stay if he found out they were there without paying their respect to his personal space first. A grunt was all she had as an answer since he was too busy to make shelves for his jars. Everything was a mess, piled on the floor, and the skeletons he had saved for later were in the corner of the cabin. Her eyes followed his every movement as he hammered some floorboards to the wall before he placed a few of his instruments there.

''You found more of the skeletons? That's great, we really need help up there.'' He only nodded before continuing his task.

Instead of saying something else, Olive went behind him and took off her glove so she could at least make the space around them dry in order for the water not to damage any of his things.

Enoch was painfully aware of how close she was at the moment. His eyes still on the shlf as if it was the most interesting thing in the word right now, he could see her hand waiting patiently for him to finish so she could dry everything like the good assistant she was. Enoch cursed himself silently as he remembered that she would always stay behind him to help when he was working and the realization hit him hard: he from now on he was going to be aware of how close she was supposed to be since she was his assistant. Every day. For hours on end. Olive would be very close physically to him and he finally felt what that meant. The thought both scared him and made him smirk inwardly as he lowered the hammer to inspect his work while Olive tried to dry the wood. She would now be paying close attention to his work rather than running around Jake. He now had a girlfriend, let Emma run around not Olive. After successfully drying one simple shelf, Olive looked at him and smiled.

''Everyone is a bit better now, and calm most importantly. Miss Peregrine landed a few minutes ago and since then, there is no end to her orders.'' She joked observing him but Enoch's expression didn't change - as usual. He just went to the broken little desk that was against the wall opposite of the entrance and started to push it to the right of the room. She wanted to help him and went next to him, lowering her upper half to push with him but he lifted his hand.

''No, I can handle this on my own.'' He cut her off and she stopped in her tracks, nodding silently. They were on the ship for only an hour and the usual routine was restored for a few hours. She would talk and talk, say something that she thought would be funny and he would only stay quiet, not breaking his concertation for her silly jokes. Olive would move with the intention to help but Enoch would never give her the dirty or heavy work. He would quietly say ''Scissors.'' And she would in panic look for said instrument as if a second longer without it he wouldn't be able to fix the body and that would ruin his experiment. Olive smiled a bit to herself, knowing that things didn't seem so weird after their…moment with the wight and the confession. It's still not what she came for and not what she wanted to talk about. She wasn't in a hurry though, she would take her time with Enoch as she always would. And she would enjoy it as always. There was only a little problem: Enoch seemed to raise his voice at her more often and for nothing.

''Don't touch that for god's sake! It's the only one I have left.'' Just a few moments later he had managed to scold her for touching the metal panel he used for the surgery table. The girl backed away again, startled by the coldness in his voice. What had happened? Had she done something wrong? Was she bothering him instead of helping? Enoch's lips became a thin line as he observed her posture while casually putting together his new table. He knew she was uncomfortable sitting in the middle of his room with nothing to do but it was hard for him to do his work while she was around. Olive Elephanta distracted him more than he could afford at the moment.

 _I came to say thank you...But at I troubling Enoch in some way? Is there something I have missed?_

''I want to be alone for the rest of the day.'' His voice pulled her from her thoughts and Olive blinked a few times, looking at him confused. She was his assistant, wasn't she?

As if he had read her mind Enoch frowned and continued ''This work is not for a woman. Besides you are not needed.'' Usually she would just nod and leave him be. But this time he was being especially harsh considering she came to say thank you for saving her life. The red head just stood there, his words hitting her one by one and by the look on her face Enoch guessed that this time he was ruder than usual. His frown deepened and he turned with his back towards the girl, picked up a skeleton and put it on the table.

''I just came to say thank you…apparently you don't need my thanks nor my help so I will do as you wish Enoch.'' She felt the bitterness of her words on her tongue as she exited the room before he had the chance to look at her one last time. The door slammed behind her and he watched as the handle moved for the last time before she left.

As her footsteps began to fade away, he let out the air he hadn't realized he had been holding and lowered his gaze. Scratching his head tired, he began to work on the skeletons.

They tried…but both knew that the relationship they had would never be the same.

* * *

The next few hours Enoch forced hismelf to focus on his creations and it took all it had in him to keep his concentration. There was so much work to do: the children needed safe rooms to call their temporary home, the engine room was begging to be repaired, the ship needed a captain and someone to manage the smaller things around the wheel and so much more. He even put together that spider baby creature he had built for Olive to help him since he had shooed said girl away nd it was taking longer than usual to asemble the skeletons. It was harder to work without her, he realized as the last one of his creations left the room to do god knows what on the ship. There was no one to talk to him, to make him feel that he is there not just doing things mechanically, without thought. Also, the spider baby creation was so slow he almost crushed it out of anger. It dropped the scissors, the scalpel, the skeleton ribs, bones - everything that it touched.

At the moment he was busy helping the twins set up their room. Everything had to be symmetrical for them to be happy and it was very hard for him since controlling a dozen of skeletons was draining enough already. The young man felt a bit dizzy as he hammered the last nail on the wall and looked at the twins. The small children nodded content and made a few sounds, hugging him as thanks before Enoch left the room.

He had a lot of work ahead of him.

''Enoch, could you please help me?'' He heard Jake's voice, sighing deeply and with a small growl, Enoch ran to him so he could help.

Olive sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen exhausted. She had helped cook dinner with miss Peregrine and after that she had to dry dozens of blankets and beds so they can be used. It was tiring and she hadn't stopped to catch her breath all day. At the end of it, as much as she loved the children and her head mistress, the red head wanted nothing more than to be with Enoch. She felt drained, it was not usual for her to be separated for a long time from him and all the emotions she kept in her started to weigh. She was not like Horace or Hugh, not like Emma and Millard. She was a person, who would rather stay quiet and observe. Like Enoch. Around others she felt safe and nice but...with Enoch it was different. And she missed the feeling terribly.

''Оlive..Dear, please take a break. I realize you have had too many things to do today but you did an exellent job. Please go and rest, I am more than grateful for what you have done.'' Miss Peregrine smiled warmly at her and gestured towards the door. They were now finished cleaning the dishes and the rest of the skeletons that were in the kitchen were tidyng up. Earlier the two women saw that they would stop what they are doing and resume a minute later. Both got more and more worried as time went by and by the alarming amount of times they did that. The necromancer was pushing himself too hard and at this rate he was probably going to faint.

''I better go check on him and go to sleep.'' Miss Peregrine nodded and returned to what she was doing, smiling to herself. Those two were one of the most extraordinary children she had ever seen and she was so happy that they had finally found someone to open up to. Olive exited the kitchen area and ran towards his cabine. She ran across the hall, passing her room and stood in front of his closed door. Knocking like before, she waited for the usual confirmation from him but there was nothing. Olive tried to knock again but nobody answered. Taking a deep breath and worried, she allowed herself to open the door and peek inside. The dim light in the room managed to brighten it enough for her to see that Enoch had passed out on the floor, the spider-baby hitting itself against the wall near his bed.

Gasping, she ran towards him and tried to pick him up gently; she wouldn't forgive herself if she woke him up now. He was pale and worn out. The necromancer had pushed himself too far it took it's toll on him, causing him to lose consciousness. Olive looked at him and for the first time today had the opportunity to be close to him, to see his face clearly.

His curly dark hair fell gracefully on his forehead and when he wasn't growling or frowning, Olive found, he was very handsome. She quickly let that thought go away as she managed to place him on the bed and tuck him in. Right now his comfort was more important than her thoughts. The teen sat beside him and observed his sleeping face. He looked so tired, the dark circles under his eyes had gotten bigger from the lack of sleep. She lifted her hand, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to just touch him but stopped midway.

The pyromancer never tried to touch him, mainly because of the risk of setting his clothes on fire. He never expressed any desire to be touched either so she silently settled with just handing him his instruments. And at times trying to brush her fingers against his. His locks looked so soft and she struggled with the desire to take off her gloves and touch them with her fingers, just to feel them against her skin. Olive backed away, still looking at him with longing. She had so many things to tell him, so many things to discuss with him, what had happened today, what she had seen and most importantly: she wanted to talk to him again. She wanted to tell him how funny Horace looked while trying to find some clothes on the ship or how Fiona and Hugh shared a very romantic moment with some flowers both agreed to take care of. Olive wanted to ask him about...their moment. Why he had said what he said, what did he do afterwards that seemed so bad that he wanted to be cold to her, colder than usual. She needed to know. The red head had to find out what he had done to figure out why he considered it so important but looking at him, his exhausted features she had to patiently wait for him to get some sleep and rest. She had every intention to let him sleep and was going to get up but stopped again to take one last look at him.

Olive smiled and kissed his forehead. She would wait as long as she had to for him.

Closing the door, she didn't realize that something else had escaped the room besides her.

* * *

Enoch dreamt of red. Of red hair and light bluish green eyes. He dreamt of fire and a beating heart under his right palm. Olive was haunting his dreams and for the life of him, he couldn't find a reason to get rid of her. In his dream she was right there, in front of him, smiling happily with her arms stretched towards him. Enoch hesitated for a moment before walking towards her and hugging her tightly. He could feel her soft skin under his, her warm breath on his neck, her hands wrapped tightly around him. He felt her heart beating as he looked in her eyes. Smiling at him, she looked more beautiful than he dared himself to think and her eyes had him hypnotized. He couldn't look away as his lips parted a bit before he went in to kiss the lips he had been craving to since their moment. It was the moment he was waiting for for so long.

But just as their lips were about to touch she opened her mouth and started to scream, waving her hands frantically. The same moment a piercing sound woke him up from his slumber in a startled manner. He tried to identify the person who was banging on his door, annoyed that someone had interrupted such a pleasant dream. Fiona was furiously knocking on his door with words that made him freeze from panic for the second time in the last 48 hours:

''Enoch, come quickly! Something attacked Olive in her sleep!'' He all but ripped the door as he hurried down the corridor with a stone expression. Miss Peregrine, Emma and Jake were standing near the entrance of the room, talking quietly and when he got close enough for them to notice him, they looked at him with worry in their eyes. His confusion grew as he asked what had happened.

''I think it is better for Olive to explain.'' Emma said with a bitter expression and Jake nodded, rubbing his hand against her arm in support. Miss Peregrine said nothing, instead glaring at one particular thing in Olive's room. He looked that way and as he entered his eyes fell on that sight...It was as if something in him shattered into a million little pieces.

There she was, Olive, with long thin red marks on her neck and bleeding, holding the spider-baby in her hand with its heart out. She was looking at herself in the mirror to see where the cuts were and was trying to stop the bleeding. As soon as she saw him, staring at her with horrified eyes she screamed his name.

''ENOCH!''

But it was too late. He had already seen what his creation had done to her. The necromancer saw how he could've killed her in his slumber because he did not remember that his monsters were still active. He saw the damage he had made.

He had to stay away. For her safety. For her to be happy and alive, he needed to stay away from her. So he did the only thing he could think of: He ran to the end of the corridor, not looking back.

''ENOCH!'' He knew she was behind him but didn't stop. Enoch sucked in his breath and ran as fast as he could, taking the stairs to the upper deck by three. When he was sure it was okay or him to breathe again he crossed the open space quickly, screaming his lungs out. It was like nothing he had ever done, releasing all that he had bottled up inside. It was a frightning scream that expressed what he himself couldn't for so long. The piercing sound was heard by all of the ship's residents who feared that he would hurt himself in some way because of what happened. Miss Peregrine, however, stopped Fiona, Hugh and Jake from running after him as her eyes saw the edge of Olive's dress disappearing behind the corner of the corridor.

He knew everyone had to have heard his scream, not knowing what was happening. But Enoch didn't care about them at the moment.

In his mind he couldn't get rid of the image of her neck sliced, the monster in her hand, her worried face as she tried to stop the bleeding. Her frightened expression when she faced him... Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face with both hands trying to figure out how all of that had happened. Earlier today Enoch saved her life, now he could've easily taken it from her whitout even knowing it. The cold air couldn't calm him down as he paced around the upper deck, shaking his head, trying to figure out how he was going to fix all of the damage he caused. HOw he was going to make up for all the pain she must've felt waking up with almost no breath form that damn thing squeezing her neck, almost choking her.

The moon was was shining brightly above him, lighting his way around as he kept walking around fast, not being able to find his place from worry and sorrow. The cold wind hit his flushed face and he shivered from the feeling. As beautiful and peaceful the night seemed, for him it was the start of his nightmare. In the dark he stared at the empty space in front of him, towards the horizon, his mind racing.

He had hurt her. He had...hurt his Olive.

Hurt the only girl he treasured and wanted to protect. Enoch caused her harm, what's worse: she could've died from his foolish dream. The teen kicked a few pieces of rusty metal, sending them to the bottom of the ocean. He was breathing heavily and didn't realize that she was standing quietly right behind him all along even though she had been calling out his name as soon as he ran out of her room.

Worried that he might do something stupid as she knew he would blame himself for what happened, Olive ran after him ignoring the stinging pain in her neck and kept up with his pace until he ubruptly stopped to scream. Her initial hock was replaced with worry as she watched him pace around and pant heavily, her sadness deepening. Enoch blamed himself, she could see it, and there was nothing she could do since he was deaf to pleas right now. She knew him, he would be so harsh towards himself and Olive couldn't stand to see it. Before her eyes wasn't the cool, calm and collected Enoch, it was a young man who was paniced and confused, scared and deeply saddened by what he had thought he'd done. Wind blew through her hair as she stepped closer and closer, careful not to startle him. His expression in her room...it was something she never wanted to see again and was determined to be there for him when he himself wasn't.

He didn't know what to think, he was just standing in one place trying to comprehend the situation but it was hard for him to think logically while the disturbing image of his girl and her sliced neck kept popping up in front of his eyes, making him show an expression of hurt and disgust. He felt as if someone had beat him up and his body was so heavy he felt he could faint like earlier.

Olive was standing right behind him and was just about to quietly open her mouth to speak.

''Enoch.''

He turned towards her, almost tripping from the sudden loss of energy, and with an incredious expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe that she was casually standing before him.

''Why are you here? Are intentionally trying to get hurt again? Stay away from me.'' His deep voice was heavy with regret and bitterness. How could she just...stand right in front of him after what he had done to her? Why was she even holding that damned doll, he looked down at her right hand. The little monster was hanging lifeless in the air. Enoch should've taken its heart out while he was still awake but now it was too late...The damage was permanent and as his eyes trailed along her slender neck, he couldn't bear to look at the long lines.

''Enoch...Don't blame yourself...Please.'' She quietly pleaded and took a step towards him, dropping the doll the moment she saw his disgusted face. He backed away as if she had actually burned him.

''No. It was all my fault...If I had paid more attention to the things I create we wouldn't be in such a situation. No damn it, it's my fault.'' He almost screamed and turned away from her. Olive's heart was breaking from the sight before her, she couldn't stand to see him so hurt, so hopeless. His back was hunched and his hands were covering his face as if he didn't want her to see that side of him.

Enoch felt...miserable. His body was heavy, his mind was foggy and he felt and thought the worst. Looking at her pained expression once again, he thought that he really was unlovable. He always ended up hurting the people he cherished and that meant them leaving him for good. But for the first time with Olive...he had thought he would not let anyone cause her pain, he would protect her.

In the end, he thought bitterly, he was the one that hurt her the most.

Olive took another step and mustered the courage to start speaking again. Her gloved hands started to go higher, towards him. There was a huge lump in her throat that prevented her from even breathing but she knew that they both needed to hear it.

''Enoch O'Connor...You are one of the most amazing people I know. You would never hurt me and we both know it. You probably just had a bad dream and that resulted in the creature attacking something to protect it's master. Please...Don't, don't treat yourself so harshly. It was never your fault.'' She whispered the last sentence and got even closer to him. The necromancer's expression turned into one of disbelief and bitterness.

''No Olive. There was non nightmare. We both know I am fully capable of hurting you and we proved it tonight! So for your own safety just stay away from me!'' He raised his voice, hoping to hurt her enough so she would actually listen to his plea. Enoch couldn't face the thought of hurting her again and in the end it was for her own good.

The red head's face turned red with anger and her hands dropped to her sides.

''You don't get to have a say in what I do and with whom I spend my time since you yourself didn't even care earlier when I just came to say thank you for saving me!'' She raised her delicate voice higher and now both of them were close, glaring at each other scared.

''Oh please, don't even try and assume I have any desire to have a say. You can do whatever you want, see if I care!'' He spat out with venom, his eyes hooded and his vision getting even blurrier. _Shut up idiot, you know you want her near you. You know that right now you're hurting her even more._ This was coming too much for him, the emotions that resided within him, waiting to be let out. He couldn't handle situations like this one and would usually ignore his feelings but now all he could think about was her expression as she looked at him for the first time in her room the same night. The lack of rest, the exhausting hours of work, his conflicted emotions, everything was taking it's toll on him and was going to knock him down at one point, he just prayed to whatever was up there that it wouldn't be in front of her.

''Well aparently you do because that is what you said after saving me! You didn't even have the dignity to tell me what you did after that, everyone knows except me, poor nice little Olive, always last to know and understand! I'm just an assistant of course, how could I understand what the smarter people around me are saying?! No please continue to shut me out and treat me like you always have!'' She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of it. But she was so hurt from his words she could't think over her words and was just shouting the first thing that would come in her mind.

''God damn it Olive, I kissed you! You wanna know why you're hurt? Because after the kiss I couldn't stop thinking about you!'' Enoch screamed in her face and fell to his knees in exhaustion. His feet couldn't carry him anymore and he was forced to gasp for air on his knees in front of her. The necromancer was on the verge of fainting but he shook his head to try and clear his vision. Though after that he realized what he screamed in a state of deliria and sadness.

He finally said it, he finally confessed what he did without her permission. Enoch O'Connor finally admitted to kissing Olive Elephanta.

Olive stared at his form, shocked by his words, and put her gloved hand on her lips. Was it true? Did he really kiss her? _He couldn't have, it just doesnt make any sense..._

But by the way he had said it and the expression on his face...

He had kissed her, Olive realized, her eyes widening. Enoch had kissed her, he had finally shown his affection towards her. The emotion she had seen...it was real. A shallow breath escaped from her as the realization downed upon her: It was his feelings for her.

''You...you...'' She stuttered and fell to her knees in front of him, still not able to fully comprehend his words.

He smiled sadly and nodded.

''The dream I had? It wasn't a nightmare Olive. I dreamt you, hugging you, being near you. And look what happened...In real life the doll acted out what I was dreaming...'' He removed her hair and stared at her neck and the lines on it. The pattern was as if the robot was trying to grab her neck, creating the cuts. She winced from the cold air and he backed his hand away, misinterpreting her actions. _Even with one simple action..._ he thought bitterly.

''I understand...That you are kind enough to say a few sweet words and never come near me again. I would fully accept and understand that. But don't lie to me. Don't say that I am one of the most amazing people you have ever met because if I was amazing I wouldn't have let a puny little robot doll hurt you so badly. Everyone I have ever considered close, have ever loved got hurt in the end. By me nonetheless. I can't bear to see you hurt. So please...just stay away from me.''

He started to get up with the thought of locking himself and never coming out unless obliged to but was stopped by two clothed hands holding his wrists firmly, holding him in place. Olive, with force that was not usual for her, pulled him down on his knees again and kissed him hard. Her lips met his, soft and warm, and she hoped that she showed everything she was feeling for him. Her affection towards him, her need and want for him. She needed him to understand that she couldn't live without him and didn't care whether or not he wanted her around him. It was not enough to stand by and hand him his instruments anymore. Olive wanted him. All of him. And she finally had the courage to kiss Enoch.

Shocked by her action, he started backing away but she held him with both her hands on either side of his face and he very soon forgot the reason he would leave in the first place. Her lips were gentle and soft, warm against his cold ones, and she tasted like cherries. Melting in her arms, he placed his around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked her lower lip shyly, begging for permission which she happily gave. Their lips fell in synch and moved slowly in a steady rhythm as their tongues entertwined. It was amazing how a few seconds earlier they were screaming in each other's faces and now were kissing for the first time, in the middle of the night, on the upper deck. But both couldn't care less as the only thing they thought about at the moment was each other.

A few seconds later, they pulled away, gasping for air, and Olive rested her head on his left shoulder with a soft smile dancing on her lips. Enoch on the other hand was both dizzy and not sure if whatever was happening was real. SHe took another deep breath and spoke again.

''I woke up choking and screaming because something was laying on my neck. When I saw the doll I thought that it was a nightmare and tossed it to the ground. It got up and tried to get on the bed again. I just pulled the heart out and miss Peregrine, Emma and Jake had barged in my room worried. They asked what had happened and I explained. Enoch I am alright and honestly the cuts aren't that deep. I think...the doll was trying to hug me.'' He gaped at her explanation. It made sense but he still couldn't believe that it happened. Olive smiled softly at him, and continued. ''I don't think that your dolls would just wander off and try and hurt me since what you were dreaming was nice. The dolls do what you tell them to, this time you just... subconsciously told them to give me a big hug.'' She laughed a bit and that cracked a smile on his lips. Olive looked up at him and with a more serious expression faced him directly.

''You are one of the most impossible people on the planet. But I will never stop loving you.'' She whispered in his ear and without realizing it, a tear threatened to escape his eye. Enoch was sure he had heard her correctly and his heart fluttered in his chest. He quickly wiped it away and looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes. What he was feeling at the moment collided with all the things he would tell himself late at night while staring at the ceiling. Even if she loved him...he couldn't...considering that he had so little self-control that he let something like that happen to her...

''I...I can't say that to you, I don't deserve your love. I almost got you killed...'' He whispered back, his voice was almost gone from the screaming. Shaking her head, she smiled and showed him her scars. He winced at the sight but she didn't let him turn away from her.

''Love...you didn't want to hurt me. You wanted to be with me, that's why the doll acted on your behalf. I will be fine. What I need...'' She looked up at him and got closer.''...is you. Now and forever Enoch O'Connor.''

He didn't need to be told again. His lips crashed into hers and he picked her up in his arms, twirling her in the air as if her words had given him a new source of energy. Olive had just given him what he had thought he would never recieve...Love. She had called him love. That simple action on her behalf, it made him feel like he finally recieved what he needed all this time, the thing he hadn't known he was missing so much. Genuine love for who he was. And Enoch would never forget it. With every word she had said, it was getting harder and harder for him not to believe her.

''Please say you have understood me. You are not to blame. We should, however, remove the hearts before going to sleep.'' Olive joked after she stopped laughing at his reaction and this time he actually smiled back at her, his vision getting clearer. It was as if the new flow of energy helped him as his body wasn't so heavy to carry anymore and his vision was somewhat clearer. He could now see her beautiful yes, shining up at him, and her smile, the one she would give only to him.

The moonlight shined down on her face making her look even more beautiful than in his dreams. All of this looked as real as ever and the teen understood that everything that was before didn't matter now. It just didn't because Olive was here and she was saying that she was his, now and forever. It was too important, it was too real for anything else besides Olive to matter and Enoch finally found the courage to say his next words even though earlier his insecurity showed when he said he couldn't say ''I love you back''. His fingers caressed her cheek and a with every second they were getting redder and hotter. He laughed at her bashfullness and she pouted like a little child.

''I never got to tell you...How beautiful I think you are. How much I love you.'' He murmured a few centimeters away from her lips before kissing her again and she smirked when they parted for the third time. Her expression made his soften even more and he entertwined their hands.

''You can show me.'' Enoch didn't have a doubt in his mind. From now on until the rest of their days he would not stop showing her how precious she was to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I ended up making it a somewhat story :D But yeah..just a few more chapters, I love those two...Also sorry, I was listening to jacksepticeye blabbering about his raft while writing that and I just..totally spaced out confusing Scottish with Irish... I had the big idea in my head and just forgot about those small little details that make the story actually nice to read. I am so sorry. :( But yes, this story is gonna have three chapters for now. If you guys think it should be longer, please let me know. So now on we go with the story :)**

* * *

After their passionate kiss on the top deck, they decided to go back and properly explain to Miss Peregrine the whole situation. They at least owed her that since she gave them the space they needed to sort their situation out. It was getting chilly and very late and they were absolutely exhausted. Not only did they had to fight Barron, bring back a sunken ship and make that pile of metal run, but on top of that they were so on edge, they ended up having an emotional breakdown to fix too. Hand in hand, they went down the stairs and walked down the corridor that led to her and the twin's room. The lights on both sides were flickering lightly and it was quiet; the children were asleep. Stopping in front of her door, knowing that she was expecting them and probably knew they were outside, Olive and Enoch knocked, waiting for an answer.

''Come in!'' Was her reply and they both could've sworn that they heard something along the lines of excitement. Stepping aside, Enoch motioned for Olive to go in first, opening the door for her.

"After you Olive.'' Her cheeks reddened by the way he said her name. It was tender and affectionate and it made her want to melt. _No, don't think about that right now, Miss Peregine is waiting for us...but he really sid my name ina whole different way...No, Olive!_

She took a shallow breath and walked slowly in to find Miss Peregrine sitting behind her now dry mahogony desk with her pipe in her hands. She had some cleaning supplies beside her and was trying to clean it since the tobacco had dried inside because of the water. She discarded it quickly, however, the moment her eyes fell on the couple.

''My lovely children. What can I do for you this fine evening?'' Her lips were in a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she stared at them both. Enoch scoffed but quickly regained his emotionless expression when Olive slightly nudged him with her elbow to scold him. That was no way to behave in front of Miss Peregrine. The red head walked to the desk and the woman was up in seconds, circling the desk to get close to them. Her smile got even bigger when she saw their hands, her features for the first time in a while softening. Enoch cleaned his throat and got ready for the awkward explanation that was about to come and the lecture after it.

''We are sorry for the...scene at Olive's room. It wasn't right for us to bother other people with our issues.'' He said quickly, internally wanting to jump out of the window the moment he ended the acceptable for him explanation. He looked so annoyed, it was almost amuzing for his headmistress. She would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that they made her worry up to the point where she was questioning whether or not to transform and go on the upper deck. Olive glared at the necromancer and continued the explanation.

''It was just a misunderstanding Miss Peregrine. We are really sorry for waking up the children and you. I hope we haven't caused a lot of trouble.'' She said sweetly and their headmistress sighed. She crossed her arms and closed the door behind them. When she was sure nobody could hear nor see them, her smile dropped and she went in to hug them both.

''My dears...I was so worried. Please do not leave me in the dark when it comes to things such as this. I realize that'' she took a few moments to find out the right words,''being in a house full of eight year olds may and have been tiring for you. With the bedtime being early and the supper at 5:30.'' She smiled while saying that. Indeed, when she thought about it, no wonder the older ones kept to themselves. It was hard to open up to someone who treats you like a child. ''But understand this: You are so important to me. Children, given that I saw you grow up so fast in front of my eyes all these years and especially the last few days I am beginning to understand that you do not deserve to be treated like do the twins or Bronwyn for example are." After a few minutes she let them both go and observed their faces. Olive and Enoch looked at her and she realized just how mature they had become for their age. _And what age indeed..._ She sighed with a smile and lowered her head, her arms still crossed.

''Miss Peregrine...Enoch is not to blame for what happened. He had a dream about me and the doll acted accordingly. It was not after me to harm me but rather to be as close as possible to me.'' Her gaze fell on him and he looked down, still ashamed for what he did. The headmistress's eyes went to inspect his expression and she concluded that it was the absolute truth. Taking a deep breath, she regained her dazzling smile and the playfulness in her posture came back. She energetically went and sat in her big chair behind the desk.

"I am sure of it. Enoch, Olive.'' She looked at them, tenderness and warmth in her voice and eyes,''I am very happy for the two of you. My dear children, finally. I was beginning to wonder when it was going to happen." She laughed and the teens awkwardly kept quiet. It was true, they were just unaware of the built up tension.

''Please, go and get some rest. The children went to bed as instructed and you didn't affect their sleep the slightest. Now then. Go on, you are not little anymore.'' She said while resuming to clean her pipe and they both understood: Miss Peregrine was finally giving them a bit of freedom from the rules that still applied to the little ones. Enoch smirked and Olive blicked a few times, confused by her words. They left quickly so they wouldn't further disturb their guardian after saying good night.

Walking to their rooms took a lot of time. They didn't want to part ways so they kept walking slower and slower the closer they got to the rooms. They finally stopped in front of Olive's room and silence fell between them. The necromancer didn't really know what he was supposed to do now, he had never walked her to her room. Usually he would just dismiss her for the day but as of now it was different. She wasn't just an assistant you could shoo away. She was now his girl.

Olive was staring at him, waiting patiently for him to decide what to do. She knew he was feeling conficted since he wasn't used to any of this. She was going to have to ease him to the prospective of them doing things as a couple, not as a mere assistant and expert.

A minute passed and they were still standing there.

 _Do something damn it, you genius._

He lifted his head to say good night but Olive was faster than him. She got on her toes and placed a butterfly kiss on his lips.

''Good night Enoch.'' She went in before he had the chance to respond.

She didn't need him to though and after closing the door she slid to the floor placing her hands on her cheeks. This time it wasn't her flame but her smile and red cheeks that lit up the dark room. On the other side of the door, the teen was still standing for a few seconds with his hand on her door.

Enoch got in his room, still a bit dazed. He stared at the floor for what seemed like hours but were in reality only a few minutes. During that time a smile started to grow on his face and he didn't even realize that the same smile was still there as he went to bed, finally lying down for the second time that night. His tired eyes closed and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning he was awakened by а knock on the door. Groggily he got up and opened the door, not even bothering to open up his eyes condsidering he planned on sleeping a few more hours. He changed his mind though, when he felt someone planting a small peck on his lips. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Olive smiling at him, wearing her usual pink dress and black gloves. He was about to say to her that he really didn't want to leave his room but the smell of breakfast filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply to enjoy the sweet smell. It was a brand new day on the ship they had set sail on, he admitted finally, and the young man couldn't be happier to see his beautiful girl and just be active again.

''Good morning Enoch. Miss Peregrine said breakfast was ready so after you get ready, we can maybe go to the kitchen?''

''I would like that Olive. '' She in turn gave him one last glace and headed to her room so he could get dressed. He hurried along, dressing himself, and took the jars he had placed on his table the previous night from the skeletons. It was going to be a busy day, all of them were going to be like that from now on. They had to sustain the ship and also get what they needed while staying at the harbors they found along the way. He decided not to put on one of those tiring blazers he usually wore so he changed his outfit a bit, picking instead to put on a loose black sweater.

Kicking slightly the door with his foot he started walking to the end of the corridor, Olive right beside him. Shortly after they entered the kitchen area and both had the chance to now see it in the morning, with natural light. It was a spacious room with big and wide windows that lit the room just right. The kitchen itself was hidden behind a door and what they had entered was actually the dining room where the crew used to eat their meals. The children greeted them warmly and with huge smiles as they ate their breakfast. Seated on the end of the long table, Miss Peregrine welcomed them as well with her usual smile and continued to wipe away Claire's backmouth's teeth. Fiona and Hugh silently stole glances at them from time to time while eating. Pretending that they didn't notice everyone's looks, Enoch and Olive sat at the other end of the table after putting the hearts back in the skeletons with Enoch sitting on the master's seat against Miss Peregrine. Emma and Jake on the other hand were seated right next to her with Millard and on their left side while Fiona and Hugh were on their headmisress's right side. While everyone was eating, the skeletons got up from their places on the ground and some went in the kitchen while others, the children assumed, went to the engine room. The necromancer was pleased that it took him less time than usual to bring them back from the dead as he could see the heart through their ribcages beat in a steady rhythm. Hе kept casually eating his carrot cake as his hand went and grabbed Olive's under the table. She glanced in his direction surprised but his expression showed nothing, he only continued to chew. Her cheeks reddened a bit but her hand squeezed his. Enoch grinned in his mind.

''Now children. What do you think it is best for us to do today?'' Claire's face lit up and she immadiately got up from her seat.

''Fish, fish! Can we fish today? Please Miss Peregrine!'' She started jumping in one place and her enthusiasm spread like wild fire. The other children liked the idea very much and also started asking her the same thing. The woman only laughed and nodded, while Emma and Jake were trying to calm the little ones down. The twins started cheering since they hadn't fished at all and it was going to be very exciting for them.

''Of course my dear Claire, we can.''

''Can we also bring Enoch please please please? Or does he need more time to recover from last night?'' If Olive's mouth wasn't full it would've been open as she struggled not to show her incredulous face, Beside her the necromancer just stared at the smallest member of the family, wondering when had she become so sharp. But the older ones knew better.

''It's actually very good idea Claire. That's wonderful and I know where the rods and hooks are!'' Emma clapped with her hands to distract all of them from the last question and looked at Jake excited, who in turn laughed at her sudden outburst. Everyone was open to the idea of fishing and soon forgot about the awkward question as fishing was something they hadn't done in a very long time.

Since they had little to no choice while living in the loop, it was new to them to do something spontanious. It used to be a routine: get up, eat breakfast, go outside, watch Emma catch the little squerrel, gape as Fiona grows a giant carrot, hide while Miss Peregrine shoots down the wight, do a few things to keep themselves occupied and then after dinner and movie time they would go out and watch Miss Peregrine reset the loop, listening to the song she played. But now there was no loop and they were going to age one day at a time and do things they weren't used to doing. The headmistress nodded and continued to eat her carrot cake while the others chatted excitedly amongst each other. But not all of them forgot about the question. After a while they got more and more quiet until everyone was back to eating. Some of them wanted to say something and weren't sure whether or not it was appropriate to ask.

''Enoch, are you alright?'' Millard asked him after a few minutes of silence. The said boy lifted an eyebrow at him and raised his shoulders, shrugging as if he doesn't understand why he should not be, and continued to eat but the others wanted to know as well.

''Yeah Enoch, please tell us. We really care about what's going on with you.'' Fiona and Hugh asked him the same question. Enoch sighed and opened his mouth to speak, dropping his utensils on the table.

''Nothing has happened. It was a simple misunderstanding that Olive and I had to sort out. It is alright now so you don't need to worry. I am more than fine.'' He answered directly because all of them knew why he was being asked. His scream last night was hard to ignore. The other children nodded but they weren't convinced even the slightest since he had the habbit of keeping everything within himself. He was infamous for not sharing even though they were his closest family. Olive sensed that and understood that she needed to say something.

''He's right. It really was something that we needed to sort out in order to get somer rest and now both of us are fine.'' She subconsciously touched her bandaged neck which was healing relatively fast. It didn't sting as much now and the scars had a healthy pink shade that told her they were healing. Enoch looked at her touching her neck and he tightened his grip on her hand. In turn her thumb lightly caressed his hand.

She turned to him and mouthed _It is alright._ His expression grew softer and he nodded ever so slightly. The rest of the breakfast passed quickly, filled with discussions on what they should do today. Not only would they do so many new things but the ship itself hasn't been explored yet and those who could get tired of fishing could have a chance to walk around the huge construction. The residents could tell that their days to come were not going to be boring.

They went outside on the top deck, or what they previously had thought was the upper deck, and each and every one of them took a deep breath, closing their eyes to enjoy the light breeze hitting their faces.

The view was absolutely stunning. Crystal blue skies and the sun promised them a sunny and bright day while the calm and deep blue ocean gave them the opportunity to spot a glide of flying fishes as well as dolphins a few meters further away from the ship. Bronwyn and Claire immediately started running around excited, jumping and laughing as they pointed out what they saw under the surface of the water while Fiona, Hugh and Millard were trying to make a tent. Horacerefused to do anything before changing his clothes so he wouldn't ruin them. AFter everyone had a small task to do, they all started running around with excitement, wanting to fulfill it right away.

''Jake, I know the place where the fishing supplies are stored, do you want to come help me?'' Emma turned to Jake and he nodded, Enoch and Olive tagging along with them. Walking away from the screaming crowd, they got further down the ship and Emma couldn't help but pull Olive aside so they could talk about god knows what. The boys had no choice but to walk behind them and wonder what they were snickering about so much.

''So..." Jake started.

"So..." Enoch finished and they both laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. A minute or so later, Jakob's face got serious as he turned towards Enoch.

"Enoch, I know I'm not one you feel comfortable to share with but let us at least know how you are?'' He tried picking up the topic he and Emma so skillfully helped them avoid at breakfast and the necromancer nodded in defeat. He knew he was going to be asked and this was Jake and Emma he bitterly admitted.

''I just fell asleep. I was so exhausted I didn't realize that after all the skeletons, I forgot to remove the heart from that...thing. You remember the thing I was ''building'' the first time we met ''properly''? He quoted Olive and Jake grinned from the memory, nodding.

"I thought you had gone mad, that thing could've chopped someone's liver in two.'' He laughed and Enogh ironically curtsied.

''Yes well...All of the things I reanimate have that tendency. Anyway, I had fallen asleep and at some point the little monster had ran away from my room and into Olive's. She woke up with it on her neck, you know the whole story there.'' Jake nodded again, paying close attention.

''This is the hard part. All the exhaustion from controlling a dozen and a half skeletons and the lack of sleep, not to mention...Something that happened between me and Olive caused me to shut down. I didn't know what else to do and since of course I can control my emotions,'' he said sarcastically,'' I just decided to let off some steam by...Shouting on the top deck. Unfortunately for me, Olive followed me the whole time and we sorted things out. We had to, she wasn't going to leave me alone until we did.'' The girls laughed and both young men glanced at them again before continuing their conversation.

''But...long story short. Olive and I are now together.'' Jake's smile grew even bigger when he heard the rest of the story and lightly patted Enoch on the shoulder.

''I am so happy for the both of you. To tell you the truth Emma had been talking about you two for quite some time. She even almost talked me into betting on when you guys were going to get together.'' Enoch glared at him and Jake raised his hands, point at the unsuspecting Emma. ''Don't look at me, it was her idea.''

Their eyes went back on the girls in front of them, arms linked and they were laughing wholeheartedly at something the young men couldn't hear. The sight brought a very light feeling in their chests. They suddenly stopped and the males realized that the door in front of them was the storage room for the equipment. They quickly took a few nets and fishing rods, while the girls carried some string and a bucket for the fish. On the top deck there was a makeshift sunshade and under it a few chairs with a small and worn out table, a worn out but still clean and nice cloth covering the sharp edges. Being the impressive Syndrigast she was, Fiona had a bit of time to take some soil from the plants near the port while Emma, Jake and Enoch took care of Barron. It was hard and it took a long time but she managed to get enough soil to grow a few plants and make a sustainable little farm in one of the rooms with the help of Hugh and his bees and Horrace while Millard was watching them. Now she was growing a lemon tree right in front of the group and Jake still couldn't believe how little she needed in order to grow a whole tree. He shook his head and next to him Enoch smirked, placing some of the materials on the ground.

''What?''

''After all this time Jakey, you still think that we need a lot. After 110 years don't you think that we haven't tested the limits of our abilities?'' He left Jake with a slightly open mouth as he handed a fishing rod to Olive and helped her throw the bait into the water. The others did the same, Hugh helping Fiona, Millard helpind Bronwyn while Horrace was trying to stop Claire's from eating the bait itself. Jake tried throwing and when his cord and bait went far enough, he handed the rod to Emma who happily took it from him. Miss Peregrine was watching the couples from a distance while sipping on some lemonade she had made in the teens' absense. She waved at them and sat down on one of the chairs.

''Miss Peregrine come and fish with us!'' Bronwyn yelled while watching her bait disappear from the surface and go under the water a few times. She screamed excited and started tugging the rod but her misstress got up from her seat quickly and stopped her.

''Not like that Bronwyn, honey. You wait for it to try and swim away. That way you know that it has swallowed it and you will for sure reel it in.'' She gripped at the end next to Bron's hands and both laughed. Seeing as how much fun they were having, Claire suddenly dropped her rod and Horace had to catch it before it went into the ocean, never to be seen again. He sighed defeated as he watched the small girls fight over who got to reel in while Alma was holding the rod. He went to Hugh and Millard who were trying to confuse the first fish they had caught some time ago with it floating in mid air. The twins were under the sunshade fighting over who would eat the first fish since they didn't enjoy being under sunlight so much.

''Millard put some clothes on!'' Emma scolded him as usual when she saw a pile of trousers and a shirt laying suspiciously close to her and he started mumbling again.

''But it's too hot!'' He whined.

''I don't care, put them on now.''

''Looking good Millard.'' Hugh smirked and a few bees came out of his mouth.

''Finally someone who appreciates me for what I am! Thank you Hugh!''

''You mean a nudist?'' Enoch joked casually and Jake and Olive started laughing, while trying to run as they saw a fish levitating towards them with nothing visible to hold it.

All of them were having a fantastic time while Fiona was helping the skeletons cook some of the veggies. She had supervised the skeletons that had taken out one of the stoves from the kitchen and all the up to the top deck. Today the whole family had decided to eat outside, to get some fresh air in their lungs and enjoy the salt they felt on their skin. It was pure bliss to know you were free and not hide every day with the fear of dying.

While Enoch and Jake were cleaning the fish, Olive pulled aside Emma and they both quickly disappeared down the stair and into one of the corridors unnoticed. Walking quietly so nobody would find out that they had gone inside the ship again, Emma and Olive started whispering to one another.

'' I am so happy for the both of you, I just wanted to say that again Olive.'' Emma turned around and hugged her dear friend who in turn smiled softly at the blonde. She was happy too. Very. The made a left turn.

''What did you want to show me that was so secret you didn't want to know the others to know?'' She asked confused and Emma only smiled mysteriously before stopping in front of two very old heavy wooden doors. It looked as if these doors led to a luxurious room and the red head couldn't understand what they could possibly be doing instead of having fun with the others on the top deck. The blonde got out an old rusted key and blew through the keyhole. When she was sure the hole was okay, Emma placed the key inside and twisted it to the right. The doors creaked and slowly, both opened at the same time to reveal a washed out room with burgundy coloured walls, still damp from the water. On the floor, there was a wide and fluffy black carpet, a bit worn out in some places but still good enough to look wonderful.

And what was most interesting for Olive was the huge box in the middle of the room. It was a crate that countained something both couldn't see but one knew what was inside. The blonde pulled the red head towards the center of the room by the hand and grinned after closing the doors behind them and locking them. Olive looked at her even more confused and kept observing her surroundings. The room had a very nice view towards the ocean and she could tell that it would've been an official and very rich ball room if the ship hadn't sunk. But she still didn't understand what they were here for.

''I am not blind. While we were at the house you diappeared from time to time between 6am and 8am. Don't think I haven't also noticed that after you actually do appear, you are carrying a key with you that I can't recognize and Miss Peregrine refuses to tell me, saying it's not something she is allowed to tell. So I did the only logical thing I could think of: I stalked you.'' Olive gaped at her. She couldn't believe what Emma was explaining. The other teen raised her shoulders.

It wasn't possible, the red head made sure of it. Locking the door to the basement and making sure she didn't cause a lot of noise for someone to wake up. She was absolutely certain.

''Yes well...Air. Even if you tried you wouldn't be able to hear me.'' The blonde answeed the question Olive couldn't seem ask her out loud. She winked at the red head and threw her a crowbar. Almost catching it, Olive looked at her with an undefined look, getting suspicious about how much Emma knew about her little secret. Her eyes widened as she saw the blonde ruthlessly jam the crowbar between the wooden walls of the crate and push in her own direction, motioning for her to help.

She didn't know what it was about but it was so very peculiar for her. It was highly unlikely that Emma knew what she was doing, the most she could've heard were noises.

''Why did you follow me when you knew that I wanted to be alone?'' She asked while helping her friend open the crate. It took some time but they finally got the nails out from one of the four sides. There was a loud thud and the wooden boards fell to the ground revealing something black and a bit eaten by the salt. Her curiousity intensified and she kept trying to break the crate.

''Because I was worried,'' Emma pouted when she didn't push hard enough for the boards to budge and tried again,''so I went after you.'' the wood fell to the ground and now before them stood a mass of wooden boards and something big underneath them that stragely made a few sounds when the boards hit it. The blonde lowered her head and sighed, her voice getting quieter.

''I'm...I'm sorry if I disturbed you or went past your boundaries. I didn't mean to be noisy especially since you didn't do it every day. But...I just wanted to know you were alright. I didn't know you-''

''No.'' Olive stopped her with her hand and walked towards the pile of wood.

''If what I think inside is good and can still do it's job after being underwater for such a long time, then I will forgive you.'' She winked and the peculiar released the breath she had been holding in hopes for her friend not to be mad. It was nice to know why Olive could forgive so easily. She understood that otherwise they wouldn't dare interrupt her or disturb her privacy if they weren't worried. Now the only thing that was left was to find out if that junk actually worked.

''I am a bit surprised though. I didn't know you were this curious about what I was doing. If you wanted to know, you could've just asked me.'' She threw away some boards and Emma started helping her, the boards that went flying to both sides of the room long forgotten, as the only thing standing in front of them was a beautiful black grand piano. It's surface looked a bit rough as if the salt had eaten the glossy layer but since it was sealed the hardest hit took only the surface with the glossy paint. The strings inside were not harmed in any way even though the wood was a bit swollen. The crate had taken the hit of the rest of the water. She went to open it and both of them pulled the top up and left it open to insect if everything else was in place. Olive looked around to find a brand but all she saw was the word Baldwin engraved right over the octaves middle C and A44. It's font was with delicate twirls and it looked like it had some gold incrusted around the letters. It fascinated her, how beautiful it was. The upright piano in the basement couldn't compare to this one.

The old one which was in their old home was old and creacky, as if it was going to fall apart right in front of her. Ever since she found it in the basement, she couldn't stop talking about it around their headmistress so the woman had no other choice but to teach her. _It was really funny...It took me two weeks to just remember a single note._ But it was so fun. And it felt like something only she and Miss Peregrine could do, something only they knew about. Olive felt special every time they were down in the basement and the woman would explain patiently what key was an A flat or why she needed those pedals. The lessons were priceless but the piano couldn't hold on much longer. The red head didn't have any other choice but to practice on it since Miss Peregrine couldn't find any pianos that were for sale on the island. She couldn't find any for that matter, so in return, Olive remembered, she gave her lessons on note writing and reading until she could play and write simple tunes on her own. After that it was just practice.

''Since when have you know that this was down here?'' She asked excited and Emma smiled. The happiness in the pyromancer's eyes was evident and what brought her joy the most was the fact that she wasn't being defensive about it like Enoch. Enoch would've ripped her to shreds if he found out someone was sneaking up on him.

''Should I take that as:Yes, I forgive you?'' Olive nodded happily while sitting on the small chair that came with it. She felt so nice, finally sitting in front of a proper piano.

''Yes.'' She placed her hand on the thick wood to feel it.''I...I don't know what to say Emma. I didn't think it was a big deal at first you know? It was just a few simple tunes. It was because I couldn't really sleep and Enoch isn't a sunshine in the morning.'' Both girls laughed at the image of his messy hair and almost completely closed eyes in the morning. He was snappier the earlier you woke him up.

''And then it just...happened. I would go down in the basement out of habit and not even bother to get Miss Peregrine because I had the desire to learn harder tunes by myself. And it just...became my little secret past time. A hobby that would calm me down if I get ina fight with Enoch or get too sad.'' She said it casually but Emma knew that things were a bit deeper than that. Olive wouldn't waste her time with something she doesn't consider important.

''I've known about it ever since I discovered the ship. There are labels on almost every crate and I hvane't even explored half of the ship itself. What do you say to this: I help you set this room up and it can become your private piano room. I will give you the key when we are ready and you will not be obliged to give it to anyone else. You can even do a duet with Miss P. if you want, you two play beautifully.'' Olive laughed at Emma's excited face. For how long had that girl been spying on them both?

* * *

The sun was finally setting and the children were enjoying every moment of it. It was one of the first ones they didn't have to see get reset for a long long time. The group had baked the fish and was calmly eating on the top deck under the improvised sunshade with a fire in front of them to keep them warm, courtesy of Olive. The twins finally settled on eating half the first fish, Fiona and Millard were talking about how hard it was to actually catch a fish since the two of them were the unlucky ones who managed to not catch a single one and Horrace was projecting one of his funnier dreams that didn't involve clothes. Jake and Emma were sitting right next to each other while Olive was almost in Enoch's lap. When someone asked why they had chosen that position Olive would blush and Enoch would smirk but none of them would give an answer. It couldn't have been more perfect. For any of them.

''Children. I understand that it was a big day for you, this wass the first time that I don't have to reset the time. However, since all of you are starting to grow, sleep is beneficial and healthy.'' The smaller ones pouted at her explanation. It was a subtle hint for them to head to bed and that, they knew, would put an end to the amazing day. The headmistress put out the fire and the group went to the sleeping quarters of the ship, chatting lazily since they were now starting to realize how much energy it had taken them to set up their little picnic. Jake and Emma went to the master bedroom, Miss P went to tuck in the smaller ones and all the people who were left were Olive and Enoch. He offered her his hand and she happily took it, walking with him to their rooms.

This time they didn't want to part even more after spending their first day together as a couple. It was so fun for Olive she never wanted the day to end. But when she thought about tomorrow her heart would start to race even faster. The necromancer was so gentle to her, he was so kind and considerate. While fishing he would never let her touch anything sharp since with her gloves she had an actual chance to cut herself by accident and he taught her how to properly reel in the fish so she wouldn't harm it. At one point she had to leave and reset the fire in the engine room to keep the temperature up and the ship running, a task which took a lot of time. But only after 20 minutes a skeleton came in with a single white carnation. It handed it to her and a small paper with the words: _Come back soon, please._ written on them.

She felt as if her heart melted from those four simple words and one little flower.

Although Fiona was furious later on.

 _''Enoch did you pick one of my carnations?''_

 _''Why would I pick a flower? I don't even like flowers. They die in minutes.''_

 _''I saw one of your skeletons, don't lie to me! I finally got them to bloom and now you just took one away! It was the most beautiful one too!''_

 _''Fiona...''_

 _''...What?''_

 _''It was worth it.''_

 _''What do you mean ''it was worth it''? It obviously wasn't!''_

 _''Nevermind. Millard took your lemons again.''_

 _''MILLARD! GIVE ME BACK MY LEMONS!''_

They were standing in front of his room this time and Enoch was determined to not let her slip like last night. When he saw that she got on her toes to kiss him as usual, he decided to surprise her. He scooped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She returned his hug, suprised but happy nonetheless.

''Olive. I have a question for you. If you say no I will understand.''

''What is the question?''

He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. ''Will you spend the night with me?'' Her widened eyes told him she may have misunderstood him. So he put her down and prepared himself for the explanation.

''I just want to sleep next to you. And wake up next to you. The first thing I want to see in the morning are your beautiful eyes, your radiant smile...So please...move in with me.'' She gasped and for a brief moment he thought he may have overdone it. _Had I? It isn't too sudden for her, I thought she would be more open to the idea now that we are a couple. I wanted her to move in even sooner but I didn't have a reason that she would take without making me admit my feelings. But now I have one and god damn it, I'm not missing my chance again._

''I would love to Enoch. Thank you.'' She hugged him tightly and as he entered his bedroom, she went to hers to take some things she needed. It was a bit messy but Enoch liked it that way. Kicking a few plastic arms away, he tried to fix his bed and make it as comfy as possible. It was going to be their room and their bed now. He turned off the lights and dressed in his night clothes. For the first time the necromancer was glad he chose a room with a double bed and a lot of free space. Since he had the habit of putting everything on shelves, making more space for her belongings was an easy task.

While he was wondering where his surjery table was going to be, she walked behind him quietly and observed him. Even though, she didn't realize that Enoch wasn't thinking about something very important and extremely smart like she usually assumed, her mind still kept leading her to one simple thought. _He is mine..._ Olive thought as she admired his concentration and precision. Even doing the simplest tasks he had the habit of preserving some form of grace, making him seem very skilled in everything he did or said.

''Are you sleepy?'' He asked her finally when he realized she was behind him and staring at something. Olive nodded and subconsciously yawned, walking towards the bed. She fell on it with a loud thud and wiggled under the covers like a small child. Enoch laughed at her actions and closed the door, locking it before getting under the blankets himself, sighing from the relief that he was now laying down. The moment he got settled, he pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest near his heart. It was beating faster than usual and Olive loved the thought that only she had that effect on him. The red head snuggled against his chest and her hand lazily hugged his torso. He in turn put his left arm under her head so she could freely rest on him. For a while the only thing one could hear was their breathing as they stared at the ceiling, too happy to even begin describing what it felt like.

They were free. They were in love. And the person they loved was right next to them. It was better than anything they had ever dreamed of.

''I love you Enoch.'' She whispered in his ear and kissed him sweetly. He turned his head towards her so he could easily keep kissing her and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance again. She gave in and deepened the kiss, gripping his shirt with her right hand. His left hand went to her waist and held her in place as he kept teasing her with the slow kiss, their lips warm and soft against each other. Her hunger for him started to burn from the inside, that spark which was usually flowing through her veins had grown to become a forest fire as she lifted herself, now being on top of him. He stared at her for a second before Olive could see his eyes darken as his hands gripped her waist and his lips crashed into hers once more, this time the kiss growing hungrier and needier. He moved her closer to him, their bodies molding against each other. Olive shivered when the cold air from the room hit her skin but it was soon forgotten when he started to eave a trail of kisses down on her neck. What they were doing was growing rapidly and they, for the life of them, couldn't think of a reason to stop it.

''Olive...'' He breathed out her name in between kisses and she felt something warm inside when he said that. It was extremely attractive Olive realized and the passion she had suddenly turned into something more: she needed him. The girl started to place butterfly kisses on his cheeks, nose, chin, jaw line. His neck and finally around his collar bones. It drove him crazy.

Enoch was in heaven. He was sure he had died somewhere during the battle with Barron and was now in heaven. Nobody could prove him otherwise as he watched Olive place little kisses along his collar bone. Even though he wanted to return the favor and make her feel good, make her feel loved and show her how special she was for him, he had to stop and the thought of him was agonizing. But what was harmless fun could turn into something more and he didn't want to frighten her.

''Olive we need to stop..'' He barely managed to say and Olive abruptly raised her head from the crook of his neck where she had just placed a kiss.

''Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry Enoch I shouldn't have...'' She quickly rolled to the other side of the bed, feeling ashamed that she let her passion for him get the best of her. It was a feeling at the pit of her stomach and suddenly she felt silly for doing what she had just done. Enoch, however, wasn't about to let her do that. What she had done to him was more than amazing. A few seconds later she felt him hug her tightly from behind and eased when she heard his next words.

''No Olive. You never did anything wrong. I would've rather died than to stop myself but what we are doing can go to a place I don't think you are fine with. I just want you to be sure when it happends that you actually want it to happen.'' Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, stinging. Olive saw it: He was such a gentleman towards her. He could've used the moment but he didn't. Her head slowly started to turn and after a minute she was facing him once again. His face showed concern and something between affection and tenderness. He was rubbing the skin on her wrist, drawing small patterns on it. The feeling seemed to calm her down faster and she would never have thought that it could be better with someone else besides Enoch. Nobody could compare to him.

''Silly...thank you for thinking about me so much.'' She lifted herself from the bed once more and pecked him on the lips before snuggling back again where she had the first time. ''But believe me, I know when I'm ready. And if it's with you...I will never regret it.''

Enoch was about to say something but decided against it. It was best not to ruin the moment. So he seddled for something he actually wanted to say more.

''I love you Olive.''

It was such a perfect moment.

* * *

 **That's the end of the second chapter. Now I am planning on the next one to be the last because I know how to finish it with a BANG :D If you have any thoughts, suggestions, anything you want to share, please feel free to do so. I again apologize for the Scottish/Irish mistake, I promise I won't do it again. ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy...this was harder than I thought...Even though I wrote it for like...five days...this story is one of my favorites (I mean from the ones I have written :D ) And even though I am not used to writing such endings...I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading this too. It's a short little story but I am thinking of writing another one shot about Enoch and Olive, this just isn't enough to express my love for this couple. So here we go:**

 **The final chapter of You are making me uncomfortable, leave :3**

 **P.s. I highly recommend to listen to the song while you're reading this. It's christina perri - a thousand years. HOWEVER, I consider the cover Samantha Harvey made to be more apropriate for this chapter. It's just that I think Olive's voice should be a bit deeper when she sings this song.**

* * *

For the next few days Olive and Emma had been consistently running off for a few hours every day without telling nobody else about it. Suddenly they were the first ones to get up after breakfast or dinner and just run far away from the others. Suddenly the children couldn't play with them because in the middle of the game one would screech and before anyone else could understand she would pull the other to some unknown direction. Suddenly they would just...vanish and didn't let anyone else know about where they go.

It wasn't as if they could be quiet while sneaking away, given the fact that there were only 11 people on the ship and a bunch of skeletons. If they could've they would've but they just needed that time in order to fix the room for Olive. That at first didn't seem to get Enoch's attention since he understood that girls need time alone once and a while. Okay, he could get used to it. But after a few times of being rejected after asking Olive if she wanted to assist him, he realized he couldn't even talk to Olive without her running away after a few words and a very unusual smile.

Things gor worse and worse. It began to annoy him a lot after he started to feel each and every one of her attempts to slip from his grasp in the middle of the night, thinking he was asleep. He would hear the door open and close and she wouldn't be back for hours. Only when the sun would begin to rise she would open and close the door just as quietly. Where was she going, he had no idea but every time he tried to follow her, he would only get so lost in the dark hallways he would go back to his room and lay in bed defeated. It brought back the dark circles under his eyes. Was she keeping a secret from him, was she doing something he didn't know about, he would never know. It had already been 5 days and he noticed that Jake also was starting to get irritated. Even though the space they occupied was smaller, it felt as if the girls made it a point to avoid them as best as they could.

It got even worse when they reached a port that was still on english ground. They had released the anchor and the moment the steel bridge was down, the girls disappeared and didn't return the whole first day. The others were left to wonder about their behavior and just carry the stuff they needed or wanted from various shops back on the ship. It was tiring and felt heavier when they didn't have those two brightening the mood once in a while. He had been meaning to ask Jake where they had been going all this time but seeing as he was at a loss every time he asked osmeone where his Emma was and didn't get an answer, Enoch concluded that this situation wasn't something that could go on for much longer.

''Hey Jake.'' He called him, a day or two later, the morning after they had left the port. After loading all the things they needed the family decided to take a break аnd as soon as she started the engine again, Olive was nowhere to be seen. The other young man only hmm-ed in response, looking for his own girlfriend in the meantime. He saw his searching gaze and his mood worsened.

''Don't bother. Emma and Olive have gone god knows where again.'' The necromancer scoffed and Jake's expression fell. He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the metal walls on the top deck, looking away, towards the horizon. And they had just set sail again too...

''Again? I'm starting to think they don't want to spend time with us..'' He tried to joke but both of them really weren't in the mood to laugh and for a few minutes just stared into the crystal blue ocean. It was another bright and sunny day they now had to endure since there was no Emma or Olive to share it with.

The children on the other hand were playing with the things they had bought, not even bothered by the disappearance of the women around them: toys, furniture, clothing and everything else. To them it was more important to talk about how funny it was that every time they went near people, things were just...on sale. Although all assumed they were either too scared or fascinated to bargain their way into a better sale, they didn't really care as they stocked on all that they needed for more than half a year without stopping anywhere again. The necromancer and the boy who could see the monsters watched as the the twins kept hugging two identical bears and motioning for Miss Peregrine to come and see them. Their eyes then moved to Hugh and Fiona who on the other hand were very pleased with all the soil, plants, seeds and fertilizer they had brought from the port's plant shop. It was all wonderful and they fully intended to make a garden in one of the rooms. It was pure irony how happy the children were because of materialistic things while the older guys were grumpy since all they ever wanted was literally running away from them.

''Or maybe Olive thinks you're hogging Emma to yourself and wants some girl time.'' Enoch laughed and Jake glared at his friend. At that moment Millard ran in front of them, stripping one by one his clothes and laughing as Hugh's bees chased him.

Both sighed, their noses wrinkled. It wasn't so funny for them, being forced to see the smaller ones laugh and play while their girlfriends were gone. It was not fair, but both felt irritated that others were having such a nice time while they weren't.

''Oh what is it that I hear? Enoch whining about not spending enough time with his Olive?'' The air in front of them suddenly started to speak and the necromancer growled, his eyes darkening. He couldn't see it but Millard had raised his arms in defence as if the people before him had actually decided to chase him. Jake sighed annoyed and looked in Millard's direction.

''Millard...can you not...'' He was planning on telling him how happy he was that he couldn't see the boy at that moment but then his eyes suddenly widened. ''As a matter of fact, we need your help.'' His sudden enthusiasm caused Millard and Enoch to raise a brow simutaniously and look at him amuzed. What could two older boys possibly want from a naked Millard?

''Explain.''

''He will. After you put some clothes on.'' The scottish young man crossed his arms with a bored expression, emphasizing on the word clothes. He was also curious what Jake would possibly ask of him but as Millard started putting his clothes on he put the pieces together and nodded, approving. If Jake was thinking the same as him, their plan could actually work. Whining, the boy picked up his trousers and looked at them one last time as if he pleaded them to reconsider.

''Not you too!''

''Now.''

Soon he was fully clothed, standing right in front of them. Tipping his hat, he signaled to the young men that he was ready and was already listening to what they had to say. Enoch and Jake looked at each other, asking one another if they really wanted to do this and when both saw the agreement in the other's eyes, their heads simutaniously turned towards the invisible boy.

''We need you to follow Emma and Olive the next time they run off.'' Jake started to explain and one invisible hand went up to Millard's mouth in shock.

''That is called stalking mind you!''

''We are well aware of that. But what we want to know is simply what they are up to. Once we find out we no longer will be that bothered by what they do.'' The oldest male said, raising his shoulders casually.

''Besides it will be the first time you can strip without someone scolding you. It's a win-win situation.'' Enoch smirked and Millard had no other choice but to agree. It wasn't going to be fun, walking behind the girls butt naked but he was asked to and he was curious as well so he might as well do it. He nodded.

''Okay, I'll do it.''

''Good. Here's what we need you to do...''

The next few hours the three of them came up with a plan and discussed it: he would follow the girls up to a certain point then go back and report. The next night both would go at a time the girls weren't there and explore. When they get what's going on they will let the rest of the family know. Everyone seemed to agree and they just had to wait until dinner.

Around early afternoon the girls returned again, smiling lightly, as if nothing had happened. Emma went to the twins to see their toys and Olive went straight to the engine room so she could check on the huge furnaces. The boys pretended that they hadn't really minded their absence but kept in mind to throw a glimpse in their direction once in a while. Enoch had work, he realized, and quietly went to his room, not to be disturbed until supper. He also couldn't stand the fact that Olive was innocently walking around and starting up a conversation with everyone except him.

A while later while sewing one of the arms to the body he heard a knock on the door.

''Who is it?'' He asked quietly and a soft voice was heard from the other side.

''It's me.''

After recieving an answer Olive came in and quietly stood next to him. Enoch contemplated on whether or not to ignore her but soon decided against it as he couldn't really be mad at Olive for anything.

''More thread.'' A second later the ball was in his left hand.

Things seemed to fall into their natural pace and soon after the doll was finished. It just needed a few stitches here and there, where the heart needed to be placed. The young man sighed content watching his work and realized how dark it had become by looking out the window. His tired eyes could see the sun was setting and he felt his stomach starting to rumble. Looking rather sheepishly at his girl, he wondered whether she would answer if he asked.

''Olive, do you want to go and eat dinner?'' The necromancer carefully observed her face as she stopped for a brief moment to think over his proposal. The red head nodded eagerly after placing his scalpel on the small table next to them. She moved away from his surgery table and waited for him to get up from his seat. Once he went next to her in front of the door she kissed his cheek. Enoch was relieved by her act of affection, a small smile gracing his features for the first time in a week, and offered his hand to her.

''What a gentleman.'' She joked but took it and they went to the dining room area in silence. As they walked, he waited for her to share with him, talk about her day or just...say something in general. But Olive didn't. It was unusual for her to be so quiet for so long and it began to worry him. The others were already there, waiting for them and as soon as the couple sat on their places, dinner began.

Throught the whole meal he and Jake observed how quiet both their girls were and the looks they shared became worried. Was everything alright? Had they done something wrong? Jake, around desert gave up and raised his shoulders, shaking his head in sadness and defeat. The other children were fine and didn't realize the tension between the older members of the family. Miss Peregrine was skillfully avoiding everyone's gaze and smiling behind her tea cup. She knew everything. But wasn't intending to tell her children anything even though her heart hurt a bit when she saw their sad faces. Especially the dark circles under Enoch's eyes.

After supper everyone went to their bedrooms and Jake motioned to Millard to get ready, nodding ever so slightly his head. He and Emma went through the doors and headed towards their bedroom. Meanwhile Millard only nodded and pretended one of Hugh's bees stung him so nobody would notice. The two couples left the dining room right before a huge scene was about to go down, showing everyone how theatrically talented Millard actually was.

Meanwhile Olive and Enoch had went to their bedroom, getting ready to sleep.

''So Olive. How was your day?'' He tried making a conversation with her but she was a bit too dazed to answer right away. His eyes pleaded her to answer him, to talk to him. To assure him everything was alright. But Olive wasn't going to answer right away, in her mind she hadn't finished her last verse and it really needed to be done by tonight.

''Uneventful. Thank you for asking though.'' She quickly replied after a few minutes of silence and placed her dress on the chair near the bed.

 _That's enough damn it._

Enoch suddenly dropped whatever he was doing and stood right in front of her. She could see his eyes darkening and subconsciously gulped as he went closer and closer.

''Olive, this cannot go on. Please tell me where have you been hiding these past few days. Always disappearing, not saying a word. Nobody has seen you in days. Does Miss Peregrine even know what you are doing? Why do you think that nobody would notice how you just disappear and don't bother to come back? If there is something, I am certain that we can work it out.'' The red head furiously shook her head and refused to face him. It wasn't that, Enoch concluded. Then what was it? She was avoiding someone?

His lips pressed against each other as the memories of Olive ignoring him began to flood his head. It was him, wasn't it.

''Are you...Are you avoiding me? Is it possible that I am the problem?'' Enoch's hands went to her waist trembling and he tried very hard to show how painful it was for him. His words were bitter and hit her right in the heart. She felt the pang and she bit her lower lip, desparately trying to stay quiet so she wouldn't answer. Her gaze lowered and so did her head. Olive didn't want to look him in the eyes in fear of accidentally letting something slip and ruining the surprise. The pyromancer was so caught up with what she and Emma were setting up that she forgot how her absence affected her boy. And now they were here, in this situation and she couldn't understand how it all happened so fast that he would be so deeply affected by what she was doing. Her mind raced, her thoughts and emotions started to twist and turn, making it hard for her to answer. To even say something.

What she didn't realize, however, was that her lack of words left him more sad and offended than ever. To him, she was indirectly saying yes. Yes, he was the problem. His grip on her loosened and he went past her and under the covers with his back towards Olive.

Olive looked at his form and released a deep breath, now starting to really worry that all of this secrecy Emma proposed had hurt him more than she had thought. The pyromancer hadn't spoken to him properly in what was more than a week and just now realized how hurtful and bad it would've been if he had acted the same way towards her. He had tried to talk to her, tried to ask her about her day and every time he would get the same responce, she remembered, her mind suddenly playing a few moments from the past few days in front of her eyes.. Her heart started to hurt. Her expression twisted into one of sarrow and regret. But she coudln't give up now.

If he only knew...

''I'm sorry Enoch.'' She whispered and went out of the room.

A single tear slid down his cheek and onto the pillow.

* * *

 _''Olive? Olive, where are you?'' She quickly hid the paper she was writing on and looked at him innocently when he spotted her at the end of the hall way. Olive was going in her room to write but had just stopped for a minute or two because an idea for the new verse popped in her mind. She had to write it down right away or it would vanish. Big mistake because now Enoch was walking towards her._

 _''Enoch, what is it? You need help?''_

 _''No I... I was just looking for you. You just disappear for a few hours every now and then and everyone's been worried. I was worried.'' He admitted and Olive's heart melted because of his words. The paper the red head was holding almost slipped to the ground and her grip tightened. She smiled sweetly at him and was just about to say something when the red head saw Emma behind him, motioning for her to come right away, looking really worried._

 _''Enoch, I'm sorry but right now is not a good time. Would you mind if we continued our conversation later?'' She quickly thought of an excuse and ran away from him, leaving him to look at her with hooded eyes. She didn't see that with every step she was making, his expression turned more and more sad._

 _''That is what you said three days ago...'' His door slammed behind him._

* * *

 _''Eno-'' Emma put a hand on her mouth jut as she was about to call for him. She had seen him stand dangerously close, near the end of the hall way where her piano room was and was looking around, as if trying to find something. Turning her around, Emma quickly pushed her through the open doors and slammed them behind her before Enoch had the chance to turn around to the source of the sound._

 _''What are you doing? I thought this was a surprise?!'' She looked at Olive stunned and the red head looked down. She started to notice how Enoch's circles have come back and that he was more tired than he used to be._

 _''He looks so sad Emma. I've been avoiding him and he knows that. I just need to reasure him...That everything is alright.''_

 _''Not right now. I know he is suffering but this is the last time, I hope so. Jake is also starting to get suspicious, asking me where I'm going every time I try and slip away. I can't keep lying to him that I'm helping you but I also can't just stop talking to him either.'' They both looked down to the fluffy carpet they had recently restored to at least half its beauty. The room was going on nicely, the smell of flowers soothing them, and at this rate they were going to be done in around two days._

 _''He's sad Emma...''_

 _''I know...But you also have two unfinished verses and I have a window to clean. Now the sooner we get this done, the better. I miss Jake as well.''_

* * *

She arrived to Emma, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breath was hitched and the blonde knew that it had something to do with Enoch.

''I can't keep going on like this Emma. I miss him so badly. You should've seen him a few minutes ago. He looked so brokenhearted. He thought I was avoiding him, that he was the reason I'm staying away from everyone. And I couldn't do a thing to prove him otherwise.'' Olive's eyes were teary again and the blonde hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

They were ready. It was all done now. The room, the flowers, the piano.

The song.

Everything was ready. Olive just had to make Enoch realize that she was doing this for them.

Now they just had to rehearse it a few times before calling it a night for the last time.

Olive and Emma were walking towards the heavy mahogony doors and Millard was right behind them, trying to keep quiet. He heard what Olive said and the boy's heart pounded in his chest as he saw his older sister cry. He couldn't bear the sight of it and got dazed for a few seconds, trying to force the image not to stay engraved in his mind. It wasn't long but it was enough for the two girls to escape his sight and lock the doors under his nose, unaware that one of the sheets they were carrying flew away and landed right on top of his right foot. Millard picked it up and saw Olive's elegant handwriting.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

And under it were scribbles and even more jumbled up words he couldn't understand anymore. His nose wrinkled as the boy got the sheet closer to his face.

He had to bring it to Enoch. Millard nodded to himself and went to his bedroom to sleep, tucking the sheet of paper in the pocket of his trousers. His job was done.

* * *

The next day he handed Enoch and Jake the sheet, trying to seem casual in front of everybody. Both of the young men read the two lines but couldn't understand the meaning, their faces twisting in confusion. Enoch read them over and over again as Jake was talking to Millard about what he had seen. All Millard knew was that they went through two very heavy mahogony doors and he knew where they were. Unfortunately they were locked, he told them, and Jake sadly nodded, trying to understand what could they possibly be doing there so late at night. The boy took them to the doors but as he said, they were locked. Enoch kicked the doors with force, startling the other two males and walked away.

 _What does she mean? What is this? Damn it Enoch, try and think, it must be something for her to act like this and so such a thing..._

His breathing was shallow, he was tired and his eyes were about to close. He hadn't gotten enough sleep the last few days and it was starting to influence him again. This time he wasn't going to let her walk away like last night. He was going to confront her and not let her leave until they sorted things out for good.

While eating breakfast he noticed that the girl next to him was throwing glances in his direction for some time now. Enoch, however, was ignoring her and it seemed to work because she wasn't staying still, twisting and turning around in her chair. Her hands always seemed to cause theirs to brush: she reached out to a piece of toast the same moment he did. But all he did was to quickly take some bread and retrieved his hand. She tried again when he reached towards the jam.

He glared at her.

Olive quivered and turned away from him. Enoch saw her reaction and in his mind he both smirked and growled. If Olive wanted to play the ignoring game he could do that too. Their meal was silent and very awkward after that. The children, who for the first time actually observed the others, saw that...something wasn't right. Olive and Enoch hadn't spoken to each other at all. And Jake was sitting next to Enoch instead of Emma. Their eyes begged Miss Peregrine to explain but she only took a deep breath and placed that smile on her face all knew very well.

''Now children. Let's play a game?'' Miss Peregrine asked and her eyes told everyone that they didn't really have a choice. Enoch and Jake scoffed but accepted nonetheless.

 _Now is the perfect time don't you think Olive?_ The older woman winked at Olive and continued. The girl got the hint.

 _Thank you Miss P...Thank you so much._

''I suggest hide and seek, what do you all say?'' Emma and Olive looked at each other and nodded. It was time. The others agreed as well, oblivious to their gestures.

''When I say now all of you run and hide. And Enoch and Jake have to find you all. After all if they hid we would never be able to find them will we?'' She laughed as the others glared at the two young men who were now smirking. It was true. ''Millard, you, however, have to keep your clothes on. If you play this game in the nude, I don't think that anyone would want to find out where you're hiding.'' Miss Peregrine joked again and took a smoke from her pipe. Everyone started laughing as Millard crossed his arms, pouting.

''Ready?'' Everyone was at the edge of their seats, ready to run.

"NOW!'' Her strong voice commanded and the next moment all of them were gone. Bronwyn and Claire had vanished together while Hugh and Fiona ran through the other entrance. Horrace smirked, getting up to lazily walk away and before anyone knew it, he had disappeared as well.

The most impressive were the girls. Both gripped the other and within seconds were out of the dining area.

''Well that was fast...'' His friend sighed and got up, waiting for the necromancer. They opened the door that led them to the room itself but the hallways was empty. Suddenly everything was very quiet. Those kids were good.

''I'll go check the lower deck while you handle the top one okay?'' There was a nod and the two parted.

It turned out to be a very difficult game when one played against kids who were peculiar. It took them just an hour to find Claire and she wasn't even trying to hide that much. Jake had looked in five rooms in one of the hallways on the lower deck already but he couldn't fine anyone and was beginning to get discouraged. That was before he heard a small knock behind a dusty old drawer in the captain's office. By the sound of the person who was standing behind it, he concluded that it was Claire because her backmouth was grinding its set of teeth against each other in nervousness. Jake had sensed her when she accidentally kicked the drawer she was standing behind.

One down, eight people to go.

Next was Horrace. Enoch had found him trying to hide in one of the big nets in the warehouse of the ship. It wasn't easy but he thought that Horrace would pick the room that was the furthest one from the dining area. That meant the warehouse which was at the back of the ship where the sailors used to store their materials.

''Oh shoot.'' The boy cursed under his nose when the spider-baby doll Enoch still kept tugged on his suit.

Seven more.

Jake went looking for Fiona but ended up finding both her and Hugh in the garden area of the ship. They had hid high up on one of the huge apple trees and were trying to keep quiet but Hugh's bees made it very hard.

''Need help getting down from there?'' Jake joked as Fiona's irritated expression became one of anger. Not only did she have to put up with twenty bees in her face but they also got caught.

Four down.

Bronwyn had chosen to follow Miss Peregrine and all was well until the girl tried to immitate her headmistress. She had transformed into a bird, waiting patiently on one of the old pipes of the engine room. But Bronwyn wanted to be as close to her as possible and in the dark with no lights tried to grip firmly one of the older pipes in hopes of getting as high as the bird. When she felt herself slipping, she cried out in help and was going to fall before Miss Peregrine caught her, securing her in her arms. Both were hugging for some time now, the woman comforting her child.

''Are the two of you alright?'' Enoch asked worried from the entrance. He wouldn't have guessed that they would be hiding there given the fact that Bronwyn was scared of the dark and the engine room didn't have a single light. The scream had made him sharply turn around and run to the source.

Miss P. nodded smiling relieved at Bronwyn.

Millard was probably the trickiest one to find, even with clothes on.

It took them the whole afternoon trying to find him. They took at least two breaks before starting to run around the ship again. It was tiring to search in every room, every corridor...every deck. Even Bronwyn and Claire agreed to start searching for him but alas, he couldn't be seen anywhere. All that was left was his room. But why would he be hiding in there? Sighing, Jake and Enoch went in, carefully inspecting everything around them. Millard was a true artist when it came to hide in seek, they had to give him that. Both started to search under his bed, under his desk, behind the door but nothing. He wasn't in the room and they were about to leave when suddenly an idea popped into Jake's head. He abruptly opened the doors to his closet and looked at each and every single outfit.

One stood out. While the others were hanged carefully, this one was different. It was floating and the handle it was on wasn't even on the hanger.

''Found you.'' He simply stated and walked away with a smirk on his face.

''I'm impressed...'' The invisible boy murmured under his nose as he watched the two young men walk away laughing. Both were doing extremely well in working together, he bitterly admitted.

All that was left were the two girls. Probably the hardest ones to find.

''This time we should actually think very carefully.'' Jake said quietly, looking around them. The decks were checked but there wasn't even a sign of them. While the others had made a sound, an action to give them away, those two were perfectly hidden.

Enoch, however, had a very clear idea where at least one of them was. And he was fuming because they had the audacity to hide in a place they knew nobody was going to find them. He knew from personal experience.

''I'll go look in that room. I don't know about you but I need to know what is inside. I suggest you go look in other places. Like your bedroom or something.'' He scoffed and left Jake staring at his back. The boy sighed and did what he was suggested, walking slowly without a care in the world towards the bedroom he shared with Emma. Emma would come out sooner or later, he snickered under his nose and opened the door. Jake planned on making her come to him even though it was a game of hide and seek.

''What took you so long?'' A voice came behind him as he was closing the door. Emma was standing right in the middle of the room, looking at him with a teasing smile. As soon as his hand let go of the handle, Jake went up to her and crashed his lips in hers. His hands gripped her waist and he twirled her in the air, Emma laughing with joy.

''You do realize you have some explaining to do right?''

''A bit later.'' It was her this time, who made their lips collide.

* * *

Enoch's footsteps were impossible not to hear. He was closing in on her, Olive thought, as her heart started to pound even faster. The pyromancer had ran all the way to the room, opened the mahogony doors and intentionally left them open, waiting nervously for him to find her. The moment she heard his footsteps there she realized there was no turning back and she had to mentally prepare herself.

Her breaths came out shallow because it wasn't only the rush from running. She was nervous to see what was going to happen when he found out where she was hiding and Olive gripped the door handle even harder, her gloves making a noise she didn't really appreciate.

The necromancer on the other hand was blissfully unaware of her fear and anxiety as he kept walking towards the doors with a certain pattern. His steps were confident and strong and his true expression was skillfully masked behind a neutral look in his eyes. He scanned the hallway and when he saw that nobody was there, Enoch headed straight towards the room, his hand in the air to grip the handle.

 _This is it...Oh God..._ she thought, hidden behind the door, right next to the light switch.

He flung one of the heavy doors with unusual strength and made a step inside the room. The exact same moment she flicked the switch and before he had a chance to find out what was going on before him was revealed something breathtaking.

His eyes widened.

Dozens of white carnations were placed in vases all around the room, it's dark interior complimenting their beauty while the black grand piano faced him in the center of the room. He turned his head to see the polished black armchairs and the table between them neatly placed in the right corner as a big fireplace was built in the other, the fire burning brightly. Even without the big crystal chandelier above the couple lighting their way around, that fire was enough to embrace the room and warm the atmosphere in a way nothing else in the room could. It was so spacious, making the parlor even more grand and elegant. Right in front of Enoch, behind the piano, were the big windows which showed him the ocean and night sky, the stars shining brightly above. His breath came out just as shallow as Olive's was a few minutes ago as he stepped towards the piano and found himself standing on something very soft.

The polished dark brown floor and huge fluffy white carpet left him without words yet again after he looked down to inspect what exactly he was standing on.

The waves outside crashed against the ship's walls and it echoed in the room, completing the atmosphere that surrounded him. Enoch was trying to process how he had stumbled in such a place, so elegant and beautiful. It looked like something pulled out of a palace, a royalty's spacious parlor where they would spend their time.

The necromancer didn't even hear the door quietly close behind him and Olive's soft footsteps as he was still in shock because of what he was seeing. She slowly crept behind him and sat on the chair in front of the piano, waiting for him to notice she was there.

''What the...'' Enoch's gaze fell on her and he couldn't even speak. The lump in his throat made it impossible for him to ask what was going on and what the meaning of all of it was. He could only sit still and gaze into her eyes.

''Enoch... Just listen.'' She tried to say calmly but deep inside she was just as anxious as he was about what was about to happen.

Olive lifted both hands and her fingers softly pressed the keys, producing a slow and gentle sound he had never heard before. Soon he was stuck, in a trance, listening as she played. About a few seconds later her lips parted and she looked straight into his eyes.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

Her words flowed together beautifully, quietly and the young man's breath for what could have been the tenth time that day hitched as his eyes tranced each and every one of her movements. Her voice was sweet, gentle and deep and Enoch, for the life of him, couldn't think of something more beautiful than what he was seeing right then.

She was singing for him, he realized. Her eyes went back to the keys and her brows furrowed in concentration. When she sang the next line, her eyes met his again and it was as if she was pleading him.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _This can't possibly be real...This is just..._ Enoch's mind tried to find an explanation but failed soon after. He had never heard her sing nor play and not only was he shocked to know she could play the piano but the song she was singing, he began to realize, was hers. She had written him a song.

After singing the last word a wave was heard from outside again, making the chandelier wobble a bit but shortly after stand still again. Olive took another breath and continued to sing.

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything, take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

He took one step. Then another. Until he was standing a few feet away from her. He voice was like silk - smooth and calming and it put the young man in a state where all he could do was to listen and understand the meaning behind her words. At that moment, he swore, she had never looked so beautiful. So radiant.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

And then her hands gently pressed the last keys and the song ended, silence filling the room once more.

Enoch was stunned.

He couldn't believe he had just heard his Olive sing to him. After the last note he releaced a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and parted his lips slightly, just staring at her.

Olive just stood in her seat, waiting for him to say something. About the room, about her song. Just something.

''Since when have you been able to sing and play?'' His first question came out uncertain and quiet and she started tracing the swirling patterns on the piano to distract herself from his gaze.

''Since before we met Jake. Miss Peregrine was very happy to teach me after I found out an old piano in the basement.''

''And you didn't think it was worth it to tell me?'' He stepped closer to her, a complex mix of emotions in his voice, and she subconsciously gripped the sides of her chair, her eyes meeting his once again. The wind outside was blowing full force against the windows and it filled the heavy silence.

"You didn't seem to really take interest in what your assistant does every day Enoch. Why would I tell someone who doesn't really care when I am when all he wants is for me to hand him his tools?'' She answered him and he looked at her surprised. Olive bit her lower lip and sadness started to overcome her. She thought he'd be happy to hear her. To listen to her play and sing for him. But what he showed was his confusion as to why she is secretive, something he is infamous for.

 _She is right..._ Enoch thought, his expression changing rapidly. She was right. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he took a step away, Olive looking at him with concern and confusion. All the confusion, the tension. The anger he had felt the past week and a half suddenly...didn't matter. They just didn't since what mattered right then was that Olive had shown her affection towards him in the most purest way. _She is right...Enoch, you fool..._

''Olive I...I didn't know...''

''Of course you haven't Enoch. And it is understandable since back then we weren't together. But the moment we got together I was so happy I wanted to do something for you. Only for you and nobody else. '' She sook her head and looked down. ''I can't grow plants like Fiona to show you how beautiful I think your love is. I don't possess Millard's wits nor Emma's strong character to show you how confident and strong your love, you have made me. So I thought of only one thing I was good at. This.'' She motioned towards the piano and room and the necromancer glanced at them briefly before turning his attention towards her once more.

''I just wanted you to know how special you are to me. I know that for a week and more I had behaved awful, running away from you, cutting you off. Ignoring your attemts to communicate with me, share with me. But understand, I was so afraid that I would let something slip and ruin everything me and Emma we trying to set up. I am sorry I made you think there was something wrong when all I wanted was to make you happy...'' Her voice got more and more quiet as she reached her apology. Her fingers gripped the piano for support and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly she couldn't feel any of that anymore since Enoch had wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, holding her as close as he could to him.

The young man was beginning to piece things more and more with every word she said. In his mind it all made sense now, why she was hiding pieces of paper from him, the sheet Millard had brought. Her disappearing into the night.

''That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me Olive.'' He whispered in her ear before whiping away her tears with his finger. He brought her face close and looked deep into her eyes. They were full of emotion and affection. Affection towards him. And after that he was sure of one simple thing:

Enoch now had no doubt that Olive did it all for him.

''Did you enjoy it?'' She asked sheepishly, pressed tightly against his frame. Her cheeks were getting redder and redder with every moment he held her close and the pyromancer was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest, rapidly beating in a steady rhythm with the waves on the other side of the glass windows.

''I loved it. The song was amazing.'' His hand rested on the top of her head. ''You were amazing.'' And he truly meant it. The song she played was so beautiful, he couldn't help but want to hear it one more time. She sang what she felt for him and he couldn't find himself not agreeing with any word, phrase or verse in her song. Olive loved him so deeply, Enoch realized, that words weren't something that would properly express that feeling anymore. Instead the red head had written one of the most breathtaking songs he had heard in his entire 118 years of life.

Happy tears this time started to slide down her cheeks as she smiled up at him as his words made her feel all warm inside.

Enoch wasn't usually the type to express happiness. Any emotions for that matter. In the rarest of cases he would express his love to Olive and go back in his shell. But now he felt a mix between happiness, euphoria and love and it caused him to lift her in his arms and twirl her around, laughing and smiling. In his arms, safe and secure she too laughed and the room suddenly brigthened. The air became easier to breathe, the weight in their chests was now lifted.

It was such a beautiful view, the others thought and it almost made them not knock on the door, interrupting them.

''Ahem.'' Miss Peregrine's gentle voice came behind the happy couple and both turned around to see their whole family standing outside the room, smiles on all their faces. The girls were crying from joy, the boys were relieved and Jake and Emma had their hands entertwined as Emma's head rested on the crook of Jake's neck.

Their family had witnessed the wholse scene and for the first time in a while...The couple didn't mind one bit.

Let the whole world know that Enoch loved Olive so much he felt himself changing right in front of his closest people.

Let the whole world know that Olive found strength when she was beside Enoch.

''I could play it again?'' Olive suggested, her smile not whithering as he let her step on the fluffy carpet once again. Enoch smiled at the thought of hearing her play it for their family again but Emma lifted her hand, stopping the pyromancer.

''No worries. This whole time I was by you, helping you. I know the song by heart. Please let me.'' She offered with a happy smile and an idea popped into Enoch's mind. He smiled and nodded to Emma while motioning for the rest to enter the room. The children went in and oohed and ahed at the sight of the furniture and chandelier.

''So this is why you wanted all of those carnations?'' Fiona asked amazed at how well the room was arranged. Olive nodded and smiled at Enoch who finally understood the meaning of the flower.

''You still remember it?'' He asked surprised and looked down at her. Miss Peregrine was talking to Emma and Fiona, congratulating them on the beautiful arrangement while the boys admired the tapistry on the old armchairs. Bronwyn and Clair took off their shoes and started to glide on the floor, laughing and smiling at each other.

''Of course, how could I forget. I even kept the note.'' She nodded in the piano's direction. He could see the note right beside her note sheets.

''I love you.'' He quietly told her once more, his features soft and his voice full of warmth and affection towards her.

Emma sat on the piano, Jake next to her smiling, and started to play the same beautiful medoly as before, their eyes on the couple in front of them. Turning towards her fully, in the center of the room on the carpet, Enoch lifted his hands towards her and offered her to dance. Once she ralized what his gesture meant, stunned, Olive just kept staring at him while the others watched them closely with the same soft expression. They watched her take his hand uncertain but full of faith and with a small smile on her lips.

Around them, in pairs, the others were patiently waiting for the couple to lead the dance.

''I didn't know you can dance.'' She told him surprised and he smirked, kissing her lips sweetly, the melody in the background, as they started slowly dancing around the piano, their steps elegant and graceful.

''There are a lot of things you don't know about me Olive Elephanta.'' Taking her hands he skillfully twirled her around, her dress flowing around them, and soon after Fiona and Hugh, Horrace and Claire, Millard and Bronwyn followed. Each of them was dancing in a circle around the others creating multiple rings in each other with Olive and Enoch in the center. With the music and the dancing, it seemed as if they had arranged a ball all for themselves in the abandoned ship.

The cruel and harsh wind was forgotten, the noise the crashing waves made fell on deaf ears as the only thing they could focus on was the other. And their first dance of many.

''Beautiful.'' Miss Peregrine quietly said as she watched her children dance around the room, enjoying the life she knew they deserved more than anything in this world.

* * *

 **Cheesy as it can get. But oh god did I love writing this. I really hope you enjoyed it. It's something that I was worried that was going to be too sweet so I tried to tone it down given Enoch's usual character and Olive's shyness and uncertainty. but I think it worked out well in the end. Please tell me what you think as this story is very dear to me, I would love to hear what you guys have to say :)**


End file.
